Shi No Numa/Radio Messages
In Shi No Numa, there are five radios which each play a message when activated. The first one is in the starting room, the second is in the Doctor's Quarters, the third and fourth are in the Storage, and the fifth is in the Comm Room. In Black Ops, there is also a sixth radio message. Radio Message 1 In the room where the player spawns, there are three radios that can be activated. If the player turns on all the radios in the initial spawn room (or turn on one, by holding the "use" button/key), then he can hear the following: Automated Voice: "R-4808N 37 14 06 115 48 40." Cornelius Pernell: "I hope you're receiving this transmission, Peter. If you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain (static) at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of Element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best (static) team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope." Automated Voice: "60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The two sets of numbers refer to the coordinates of Area 51 and Tunguska. In Call of Duty: Zombies, the radio announcer (Cornelius Pernell) will sound different and be shouting instead of calmly talking, and the static will be more intense. Radio Message 2 To the left of the entrance to the Doctor's Quarters, there is a room with a radio. When the player turns it on, one should be able to hear a person laughing, whispering "Element 115," and "Find Dr. Richtofen." Radio Message 3 In the Storage Hut, there is a radio which plays audio from the 'Just the Beginning' Verrückt trailer. Radio Message 4 In the Storage Hut, there is a radio beside the Mystery Box. It plays gunshots and screaming if activated. Radio Message 5 In the Comm Room, there is a radio. When activated, there will be a bit of static, followed by a strange, robotic voice. Radio Message 6 (Black Ops only) In the Doctor's Quarters, there is a radio in the corner on top of a crate in the outside shelter part of the room just before the door. When activated, the original characters can be heard talking about traveling to the future. (Call of Duty: Black Ops only) Tank Dempsey: "Eh...where are we?" Nikolai Belinski: "A better question is..." Edward Richtofen: "When are we?" Nikolai Belinski: "NO! Where the hell is my Vodka?!" Edward Richtofen: "Yes of course, the DG-2 must have overloaded the teleporter, ripping space-time, back tracing us across to the future! Ohh Wunderbar! (Wonderful in German) A-HA!" Takeo throws up, dropping Nikolai's vodka Nikolai Belinski: "There is my vodka! Thank you, Takeo." Tank Dempsey: "Oh come on Tak, suck it up and walk it off." This radio shows how the characters got from Der Riese to Kino der Toten by using the Wunderwaffe to overload the teleporter to travel through time and space. Radio Message 7 (Black Ops III only) Doctor Monty: "Shi No Numa... did I say that right? I've not really put the effort into learning Japanese. In some ways, that's where it really started for you guys. It's also where Fluffy returned, right? Well, when I say returned, I'm referring more to her offspring, the little pups. They grew big, didn't they? More importantly, they started showing signs of food aggression. Woah... that's never good. Gotta say, I do prefer an angry dog to any kind of cat. I know it's wrong to generalise but frankly, all cats are evil little shits!" Category:Easter eggs